Catherine's party
by FluffballPaws
Summary: set after 'bodies in motion' Catherine throws a party...how will it end...SLASH AND FEMSLASH WARNING
1. arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own csi or its characters.

**A.N:** this is a femslash story so if that's not your thing turn back now. MINOR SPOILER! Set after Bodies in motion.

Chap1 party time

Sara P.O.V

'Sofia's back?' the question has been hurting me since we got back after the case. Why did she return? I had just started to get over it what to do now? Especially when she's back and she's flirting with Grissom again I don't know how she does it but she gets under my skin. She makes me want her close to me but at the same time she makes me wish she wasn't here. I really wish she wasn't here then I wouldn't have to see her get all flirty with Grissom. Everyone thinks I don't like her because Grissom does like her and that means he doesn't like me, well they are wrong, I don't like her because, she flirts with Grissom and not ME. I fell hard for her when she worked with us and now she's back those feelings have bubbled back to the surface again. Oh well here goes nothing.

Other P.O.V

Sara Sidle exited the car, and looked around at the nicely kept garden. She smirked as she remembered how Grissom and Jim had reacted to the way Catherine informed them they would attend this party she was throwing. Making her way up the neatly kept path way, she knocked and waited to be granted entrance. The dark haired woman found herself so lost in thought that she failed to be alerted of the detective's arrival and so she visibly jumped when Sofia laid her hand on the shoulder of the dark woman. Sofia gave her a warm smile, the type that made Sara's heart leap for joy. She was about to speak when the door open to reveal the strawberry blonde looking kind of pleased with herself. Sara knew something was up she'd seen that look before it only happened when Catherine had something in mind and she also had a plan of how to get the thing she wanted. Stepping back Catherine allowed the two women to enter. Sara didn't like that look. Heck Sara didn't like that smirk but decided to live with it for now. Catherine would be drunk soon and therefore would tell her what she wanted to know. Following Catherine into the living room Sara sat on the couch next to Greg, she watched as Sofia walked strait past Grissom taking no notice of the look he gave her. She seemed engrossed in something Catherine was saying. She followed the older woman into the Kitchen.

Sofia P.O.V

Okay here goes this is the night that can make me or break me. Damn Sara looks hot tonight. But then again id say that even if she was in a bin-liner, I hate to see her hurt or confused and in the space of a week I've seen both. She was hurt by me flirting with Grissom and now she's confused because I ignored him tonight. But well I guess Cat was right. Catherine is the only one I kept in contact with. She's been very good to me, she seemed to be the only one beside Grissom who didn't think it was my fault that was my fault. I admitted to her a few weeks before I returned to Vegas that I was in love with Sara…took me forever to admit it to myself but I am. It was Cat's idea for me to flirt with Grissom to see about a reaction from Sara, and she pointed out that Sara was jealous of Grissom not me. She also has a plan for tonight, I know she does, she has this look. The one where she's going in for the kill. I'm not sure I'm going to like this.

Other P.O.V

The detective and CSI return with a round of beer and hands them round. Catherine winks at Sofia, and this doesn't go unnoticed by the dark CSI. Sofia takes a seat next to Sara and Catherine sits on the floor crossed legged. Sofia lifts the bottle to her lips and takes a sip of the welcoming liquid, she sighs as the alcohol slips down her throat and then she turns to the dark woman. She smiles and Sara returns the smile with a Dazzling one of her own. Catherine notices the awkward interaction between the two and breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Sara how you enjoying that Diary thing the psychiatrist says we have to do for a few months?" Catherine speaks loud enough for the dark woman to hear but not to break up other conversations going on Dotted around her living room. Sara breaks Sofia's gaze and fixes her eyes on the strawberry blonde.

"its going okay actually. I think I may actually keep a diary from now on, its helped me come to terms with more than Nicky's abduction. Its help sort my head out a little. Just writing it down." Sara smiled as she remembered what she had written in that diary just before she left her house.

"oh really?" Catherine arched her eyebrow and grinned. "well I cant talk about it now…I think people need a refill on drinks." taking Sofia's bottle. From her grasp Catherine announced drinks were being served.

"Vodka and diet cola please" Sara smiled _im gonna need more than beer if Sofia continues to sit so close to you._

"same." Sofia says almost as soon as Sara had said it. Catherine grins and heads off to the kitchen with the drinks order. The blonde detective turned the Dark woman allowing her eyes study the CSI's face.

"so what has the Diary done for the enigmatic Sara Sidle?" Sofia asked as she watched emotion play in the dark eyes, _is that fear?_ she swats her thoughts away and pays full attention to what Sara is saying.

"see that's a trick question because its helped me everything from choosing what to wear tonight, to whether I'm in love or not." Sara grinned as Catherine handed her the glass. She laughed slightly at Sofia's shocked expression and faced Catherine as the older CSI cleared her throat.

"right to start of this party I would like to suggest a game of 'I have never'" Catherine looked around her and decided to explain for those who's faces were blank. "on your turn you say something you have never done and if the people on the table have you down your shot." the rest of the nightshift agreed.

plz reveiw


	2. i have never

**Disclaimer:** I do not own csi or its characters.

**A.N:** this is a femslash story so if that's not your thing turn back now.

Chap 2 I have never

The whole graveyard shift sat around the large wood table a shot glass in front of them and a bottle of vodka in the middle of the large table. One by one they filled their glasses. And Catherine decided since this game was her idea she should go first she looked thoughtful for a minute as if trying to figure out which of her 'I have never's' she would choose after a few minutes she smiled.

"I have never been afraid to ask someone I like out." she announced poudly and smirked as she watched the blonde detective's smile waver. To Catherine's left Sofia drank her shot with no hesitation, Jim didn't drink, Greg didn't drink, Nick drank, Grissom looked thoughtful and hesitated before downing his shot, Sara drank hers strait down. And Warrick didn't drink.

Sofia stopped in her tracks and Grimaced as she searched for her I have nevers she grinned as she thought of one.

"I have never had a crush on a teacher." she smiles as some of the faces around the table looked shocked. To Sofia's left Jim passed his drink, Greg downed his drink without hesitation, Nick downed his too, Grissom didn't drink, Sofia's eyes turned on Sara and she downed her drink after a pause. Warrick didn't drink, and Catherine drank.

All eyes turned to Brass and he thought of what to tell them he came up with one that would interest the others immensely.

"I have never been attracted to anyone on the job, that involves witnesses, suspects and people I work with." he smiled and was answered with a death glare from both Sofia and Sara and a grin from Catherine. Greg grinned and winked at Nick and drank his shot completely down, the wink went unnoticed by all but Catherine. After Greg Nick grinned leaned over and kissed Greg slightly on the cheek and then downed the vodka.

"love you darlin" Nick drawled out in his Texas accent before turning to a shocked graveyard shift. He smiled. "Catherine you owe us 50" Catherine grumbled something along the lines of 'damn I thought they'd never do it' before handing nick the money.

"congrats boys. How long?" Jim asked grinning.

"6 months now…and Catherine knew she uh…walked in on a make out session in the locker room last shift." Greg grinned and Sara laughed at the thought of the two boys jumping apart. Congratulations were passed out to the two boys. And then everyone turned to Grissom. Grissom hoping he'd be able to get away drank his drink with a blush, Sofia avidly watched as Sara drank the fiery liquid down in one go, _maybe there is hope._ she thought to herself. Warrick didn't drink. Catherine grinned and shot her vodka without a single thought. Turning Sofia Catherine noticed Sara hold her breath as Sofia downed the liquid and tipped her head back. _that's Grissom_. Sara thought and Sofia did notice a flash of sadness rush through those dark eyes.

Everyone turned to Greg who grinned. "I have never enjoyed kissing a girl" he grinned and looked around the table. Nick drank causing people to look at him "hey I'm Bi not Gay man!" he grinned as everyone accepted his word. Grissom drank his shot, Sara let out a great Sigh and downed the vodka fast and closed her eyes as she allowed the alcohol to settle in her stomach. When she opened her eyes, she looked strait into blue eyes. Sofia smiled_ yay Sofia you may have a chance. Save the happy dance for when there is no one around okay?_ she thought and grinned at her new found hope. Sara smiled back and shrugged. "I'm gay what can I say?" everyone looked at her a smiled. Warrick drank his drink, Catherine winked and said "I was a dancer, I'm Bi and I happen to love kissing my girl" with that she downed the drink and smiled as the others just seemed to accept it, there were a lot of surprises. Sofia drank and offered no explanation and quite frankly no one wanted one they were all to drunk to ask. Jim drank his down.

"I have never broken a promise" Nick gave a proud smile. Grissom drank, Sara didn't drink, Catherine drank, Sofia drank, Jim didn't drink and Greg drank. Everyone turned to Grissom wandering what their supervisor was going to check.

"I have never loved someone who I didn't think could love me back" everyone looked shocked, Sara drank her shot without hesitation _how could she love me? She's gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted. Why would she want messed up me?_ Warrick didn't drink, Catherine who downed it after a little hesitation and explained she once thought her girlfriend was too good for her. Sofia drank without hesitation. _how could she love me. She's too smart and kind for that, and me well I've been a bitch towards her. _Jim drank, Greg drank and Nick passed.

"I have never had the guts to go after what I want" Sofia cocked her head at the words that had just left the brunettes mouth. Warrick drank, Catherine drank, Sofia didn't drink causing a confused Sara. Jim drank his down no problem, Greg and Nick both drank and Grissom didn't drink.

"I have never cheated on anyone" Warrick calmly stated Catherine drank, Sofia didn't drink, Jim looked sad before downing his drink, Greg looked guilty and downed his, Nick passed, Grissom drank and Sara didn't drink.

Seeying that they didn't have enough vodka for another round and they were all loosened up enough, Catherine suggested they go to the living room and play a game of truth or dare. They all agreed and sat in a circle on the floor with a new round of drinks.

plz reveiw


	3. truth or dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own csi or its characters.

**A.N:** this is a femslash story so if that's not your thing turn back now.

Chap 3 truth or dare.

Sitting in a circle Catherine takes a sip of her vodka and orange juice before looking the blonde detective in the eye, Sofia hated the wicked glint in her eye. _shit I'm in trouble why'd she choose me. And sara's sitting next to me. wander if she can feel my pulse sky rocket. I hope not._

"truth or dare Curtis" Catherine grins letting the younger woman know either way she's not going to like what she's got In mind for either one. Resigning herself to her fate Sofia asks for a truth.

"is the person on the job that you like in the room" Catherine smiles as Sofia eyes her suspiciously she was expecting a more hardcore question than that, but happy to take the life line she was offered she smiles and simply nods her head in affirmation that her love is in fact in the room. Turning to the graveyard shift supervisor.

"Gris truth or Dare" she grins as the greying man shifted under her gaze he gulped and asked for a Dare thinking in this instance would be the safe option. But the glint in Sofia's eyes made him second guess his decision. Rooting around in her pocket Sofia pulled out a reservation card.

"here's the reservation for two at the nice new restaurant. Heather says she'll be there, I dare you to go after what you want." she handed the card to Grissom who ginned and whispered 'I cant back down now' turning to Jim

"truth or dare?" Jim smiled and opted for a Truth

"who were you in love with that could never love you back?" Jim looked sad for a minute before answering

"my best mates wife." he looked around and found sympathetic smiles and Greg crawled over to him and gave him a hug "awww that's sucks man" and then he crawled back and rested his head on Nicks shoulder who slipped an arm around his waist in and pulled the smaller man closer. Jim Scouted the circle and stopped on Sara noticing the pleading in her eyes Jim let her off and instead asked warrick to which the dark man asked for a dare.

" I dare you to take your camera phone and do some investigation on who Catherine's lover is." grinning Warrick walked through the house and returned 10 minutes later with a very sleepy Wendy in tow. "didn't need a camera Brass" he grinned and received a glare from Wendy who Went over and sat behind Catherine before she announced "im awake now but I'm sober and therefore not playing but its fun to watch" she kissed the strawberry blondes cheek and went to lay on the couch. Warrick rejoined the circle and turned to Nick

"truth or dare man?" Nick eyes him and asked for a dare.

" I dare you to kiss greg" Nick smirked and pulled the younger mans mouth to his, after minutes of feverish kissing Sara and warrick Managed to pull the two lovers apart. Nick grinned and turned to Greg "truth or dare baby?" Greg grinned and asked for a truth.

"if you couldn't have me which would you have and why" Greg looked around at the men and seemed to size them all up one by one. Before sitting back on his knees

"Grissom." he announces "because he's so damn smart." everyone laughed at his reasoning and Grissom playfully made kissy faces at the younger man and then Nick and Grissom had a play fight while the others cheered on who they wanted to win. When they settled down Greg turned to their host.

"Cat Truth or dare?"

"truth Greggo" she grinned and took another sip of her drink

"how'd you and Wendy get together" Catherine's face blushed a dark red at the memory and she stuttered out " make out in the lab" they all turned to Wendy for confirmation of this to find she'd fallen asleep again. Warrick shook her awake and she nodded to verify Cath's story. Catherine turned to Sara and grinned.

"Sidle truth or dare?" she smiled as Sara's face pulled a face at her

"dare" Sara gulped as soon as the word left her mouth.

"I dare you to go after what you want" Sara eyes went wide as she looked at Catherine and Catherine smirked. "come on Sidle. I know what you want and I know they want it too." Sofia Faced Catherine shock fully evident on her face. But Sara was not about to back down and turned around to sit in front of the blonde detective. Looking into the blue eyes Sara slowly closed the gap between her and the detective, slowly kissing the soft lips Sara whimpered as Sofia pulled her head closer and ran her tongue over the crease in the lips of the CSI, letting her have control of the kiss Sara felt Sofia's tongue start a tango with her own slowly they pulled apart and Sara swallowed and whispered against the blonde's mouth "I love you" Sofia grinned and placed a chaste kiss to Sara's lips and whispered "I love you" before sitting down she hugged Catherine and whispered a thanks to her friend.

After a few more drinks people began heading home…with a last congratulations they all parted into separate cabs. Sofia had whispered to Sara that she was going home with her tonight just before the cabs had been called. Catherine and Wendy stood at the door and waved off the guests.

plz reveiw

i think im going to stop this story here...my concentrations gone so i cant concentrate on this (


End file.
